Unspoken Words
by HoldenBlood
Summary: Set straight after the season four finale. Golly based. A coming of age story of Gail trying to find the courage to admit to Holly how she truly feels but when that moment is interrupted will they ever find the right moment to confess their love for each other again? Read and find out. Finished [25/03/2014]
1. Chapter 1

_A deadly silence fell over the waiting room, there were blue uniforms as far as the eye could see, they packed out the waiting room and the rest of the people who weren't wearing a uniform were the detective's, everyone who mattered from 15 Division was there. Some sat, some stood but all of them were waiting to see Andy emerge from Sam's room, all of them hoping and praying that one of their own would be okay._

_Gail, sat back down on the soft leather chair and sunk down into it, a heavy sigh emitted from the woman's mouth, only a couple of hours ago were they on a man hunt for Kevin Ford but no one would have guessed the ending, it was almost like a movie, a bad one at that. She glanced over to Holly, a small smile crept upon the woman's face, her eyes then quickly glanced around the room and surveyed everyone, no one was paying attention, they were either reading magazines to pass the time or staring at the ground which prompted Gail to reach over and squeeze Holly's hand, it was soft and tender which Gail needed right now._

_"Hey…Sam will be okay"_

_Holly said in a whisper glancing over to Gail, Gail looked up from their interlocked hands and took in the beauty that was staring back, Holly was truly beautiful and perfect in every way, the fashion sense, the way she wears her glasses, her hair and makeup…everything was just perfect and flawless._

_"I ah…I've been thinking, Sam getting shot has really shaken me up…it's made me see that any day could be your last, you never know what's around the next corner and…the time I've spent with you…it makes me happy…you make me happy and…"_

_Gail whispered back and paused mid-sentence, running her free hand over her face and taking a deep breath Gail recomposed but that short pause for Gail felt like hours, days even. She wasn't even sure what was coming out but for once her heart was speaking instead her head which was improvement._

_"What are you saying Gail?"_

_Holly quizzed. Gail looked back at Holly and saw the confusion and anxiety in the woman's face, almost like she knew what Gail was going to say but was too afraid to hear the words themselves or to hear Gail actually admit it._

_"I…I'm saying that I can't picture my life without you and I don't want to live with regrets, regrets on things I should have done, should have admitted, should have said…things like that and what I'm trying is that I love y…"_

_"Andy! What's the latest?"_

_Frank broke the silence and whispered conversation between Gail and Holly, standing up Frank adjusted his clothing and looked towards his officer, Andy who was still visibly shaken and teary eyed from the whole thing. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and stood up as well, all of them hoping that Sam was okay and they wouldn't lose one of their own._

_"Sam's okay…he's through the worst of it but he's still in critical condition but his vitals are stable for now"_

_A huge sigh of relief came over the room, everything was okay for now at least and now Sam had a fighting chance which is more than the detective had ten minutes ago. There were even smiles on people's faces, Sam was through the worst of it and that's what mattered to everyone._

_"Good…good that's good, now everyone who doesn't need to be here I want you to head home and get some rest, that includes you McNally, we'll take the hospital in shifts which I'll organise and let all of you know in due course am I understood?"_

_Frank surveyed the room and watched for everyone to nod in agreement, everyone did but Andy whom Frank would deal with later, slowly the waiting room began to empty out and the stress on the hospital was lifted as the sea of blue uniform's left through the big double doors. Gail stood up from the leather chair, letting Holly's hand drop, her tongue moved over her lips as she turned back to face Holly, suddenly the moment they shared a couple of minutes ago was broken and that fear and anxiety Gail had before had suddenly returned._

_"I ah… I have to go"_

_Before Holly could get a word in edge ways Gail turned around and made a beeline for the door, she couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't admit how she really felt, that moment was gone and possibly forever._

_"GAIL…WAIT"_

_Holly called after Gail but it was no use, Gail was already out that door and into the crisp Toronto night._


	2. Chapter 2

_Gail made way back over to the patrol car and quickly unlocked the door, getting in and shutting the door again, in the distance footsteps could be heard running towards the patrol car as Holly was calling out Gail's name, begging the woman not to leave, for their moment not to end again. _

_"GAIL WAIT…" _

_There was no waiting from Gail, she shut the door of the patrol car with a loud thud and started the engine. Holly ran up to the patrol car and knocked on the window moving in-front of the car folding her arms across her chest, looking directly into the patrol car at Gail. _

_"I'm NOT moving until you stop and talk to me for a second!"_

_ Holly was determined not to move and Gail couldn't get out of the park she was in without hitting Holly, even reversing back wouldn't help. Gail had no choice but to turn the engine off, she turned the key and sighed, sinking back into the chair, a relieved Holly came around to the passenger's side of the patrol car and opened the door and slid in. _

_"We have to talk about this…I know what you were going to say Gail but I need to hear you say it" _

_"I don't know what you're talking about" Gail replied, turning to face Holly, gripping the steering wheel hard as the nerves started to set in. Holly noticed this and reached across and squeezed Gail's hand just like Gail had done to Holly's in the hospital, their fingers intertwined perfectly just like it was meant to be. _

_"It's okay…say it…there is nothing wrong in saying it" _

_Holly replied and reached her free hand up to stroke Gail's cheek, now they were both facing each other and suddenly things were perfect and they were in that moment again of where nothing else mattered only both of them right here, right now. _

_"I…I…I…love you Holly, I've loved you from the moment we met…I…love everything about you…your funny…witty…talented an…" _

_Gail's rambling was shut off by Holly's lips on hers, Gail welcomed the kiss, to feel those soft lips once again was a blessing, it was heaven on earth, Gail deepened the kiss and slid her tongue into Holly's mouth, their tongues intertwining fighting for dominance against each other, Gail's hand found the back of Holly's head as she wanted more and more of Holly, for that moment of true glory and bliss to never end. _

_"I…was…rambling…wasn't…I?" _

_Gail moaned in-between kisses, finally having to pull back for air Holly nodded with a chuckle. _

_"Yes, now you were the one who had to stop talking" _

_Gail chuckled and looked down at their hands intertwined, never before had Gail felt like this, with Nick…with Chris it was different, it didn't feel this magical but every moment the woman spends with Holly was truly a blessing and something Gail was thankful for. _

_"Wow, we are actually doing this…being together…a couple" _

_Gail chuckled and looked Holly in the eye, all Holly could do was nod and kiss her lover again, she couldn't believe her luck and definitely wasn't letting Gail go anytime soon. _

_Outside in the car park the only sound that could be heard in the Toronto night was the clicking sound of the camera's shutter as it captured every moment from a distance that Gail and Holly shared…_


	3. Chapter 3

_"What's your beef with this Holly chick anyway?"_

_There was a long pause before any answer was given, the male turned to face his friend and chuckled away, he took a long puff of his cigarette and threw it out the car window letting it smoulder on the grass._

_"No one rejects me and gets away with it, I always get what I want"_

_"Is this chick really worth it? There's plenty of other woman out there, I don't mean to sound all cliché but it's true"_

_"I DON'T want any other woman, I'm going to fuck Holly and she's going to fucking like it, no one is getting in my way, now are you in or are you out?"_

_The male sitting in the passenger's seat turned to face the alpha male and saw the determination in his face, he was going to do this if he liked it or not, there really wasn't much he could do to stop it._

_"I'm in"_

_"Good"_

_The alpha male reached into his jacket and pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number before raising it to his ear and quickly spoke in Russian before hanging up. Seeing the patrol car start and pull out of its park, the male started the car and drove towards the patrol car to follow it to its destination._

_"We have to keep this under wraps…at least for a while anyway"_

_Gail said turning to face Holly, she just wasn't ready for all the criticism that would come, and she wanted to stay in her happy place at least for a little bit longer anyway. The look on Holly's face said it all, she was happy and just nodded, she had Gail, she had the woman she wanted and she was willing to do anything just to maintain that relationship._

_"That's fine, I have you now, I'll do anything for you, and I'll wait as long as it takes"_

_Holly said reaching over and squeezing Gail's hand. Gail smiled back and relaxed back into the chair, life was good, all was well with the world. She slowed the patrol car down at the stop sign and stopped, there was a flatbed truck in the distance coming from the left that Gail had to wait for._

_"Thank you, I just want to live in our happy place for a little bit longer"_

_Gail said chuckling, she looked again and it had appeared that the flatbed truck had slowed down and began to indicate that it was turning, Gail took the chance and carried on but half way across the flatbed truck sped up and before Gail could react the truck hit the side of the patrol car with so much force and bang that it flipped the patrol car upside down. Gail's head hit off the steering wheel with force, Holly was also thrown forward but luckily the seat belt done its job but because of the force of the crash both women were now unconscious. There were pieces of glass all over the road, smoke came out of the bonnet of the car and there was a distinct smell of petrol in the air._

_The flatbed truck quickly reversed back and sped off into the Toronto night, the same vehicle that were watching Gail and Holly came to a stop just beside the patrol car, a male got out and ran around to the passenger's side and opened the door, cut the seat belt with a knife and dragged an unconscious Holly out and over to the waiting vehicle, placing her in the back before the male got back in the front and the vehicle sped off in the same direction of the flatbed truck leaving Gail lying there with a leaking, upside down patrol car._


	4. Chapter 4

_"Ow! My head…what the hell happened?"_

_Slowly Gail began to come too; her head felt like it weighed a million pounds as blood slowly trickled down her face from a large head wound on her forehead. Her eyes opened to reveal the predicament she was in, smoke was billowing out of the bonnet and the smell of strong petrol filled Gail's nostrils._

_"Holly…are you okay?"_

_Gail said looking beside her only to see that the passenger's side was indeed empty and Holly was nowhere in sight, instantly panic came over Gail as to the whereabouts of Holly but right at this moment Gail had to focus on getting out of the vehicle and then focus on finding Holly. Suddenly a vehicle came to a stop just opposite Gail's patrol car, not sure of who it was, Gail could only see a tyre, she eased on the side of caution and reached down and managed to unbuckle the seat belt and instinctively reached for her service weapon._

_"WOAH! IS ANYONE IN THERE? ARE YOU OKAY? CALL OUT"_

_A deep obviously male voice called out from beside the patrol car, he got down on all fours and looked into the patrol car, seeing Gail sitting there looking straight back at him and seeing the blood, the mystery male knew he had to do something. _

_"It's okay…I'm gonna' help you"_

_Sensing there was no immediate danger; Gail took her hand away from her service weapon and worked on trying to force the jammed door open, the male came over and worked on trying to free it from his end, with a bit of force from both ends the buckled door that was hit on impact was forced open._

_"Here let me help you"_

_The stranger got down and grabbed Gail's arms and assisted in pulling Gail from the vehicle, Gail managed to get out and stand up though with the cold air hitting her she instantly felt dizzy and began to wobble though was supported by the man._

_"Here come and sit in my car"_

_The stranger helped Gail away from the leaking patrol car and brought her around the side and helped her to sit in the back, the stranger would have been in his early to mid-fifties, there were a few grey hairs on his head but not many, he wore glasses and came across as a business man of some sort judging by his work suit, either that or he just came from some classy upscale dinner but Gail was helpful for the assistance all the same._

_"I'll call 911, what's your name darling?"_

_"Gail…Gail Peck I'm from 15 Division, there…there was another person in the patrol car but when I woke up…they…she was gone"_

_The stranger nodded and reached into his jacket for his cell phone and dialled 911, lifting it to his ear._

_"Let's just focus on you for the moment darling, hello…police…heck send everything you've got, I came across a up turned patrol car with a police officer inside, her name is Gail Peck from 15 Division…yes she's conscious but bleeding badly from a head wound…I'll stay with her until help arrives…thank you…goodbye"_

_All the time the stranger was on the phone, Gail could only think of Holly, her eyes darted around the area, looking up and down the dark road, it was hard because everything was just black but Gail was hoping she would see Holly and that she would be okay, Gail didn't worry about herself at this point, only the welfare and wellbeing of Holly._

_"Okay Gail, help is on the way, pretty lucky I stumbled across you eh?"_

_The stranger chuckled, trying to at least make Gail laugh but the woman was having none of it, she stood to her feet and wobbled a little bit and was determined as hell to find Holly._

_"I have to find Holly, sitting here isn't going to find her any sooner"_

_Gail was unaware of the seat belt being cut in the passenger's side and was aware of what truly happened. The stranger put his hand on Gail's shoulder and gently eased her to sit back down; he didn't want her running off, not until help arrived anyway._

_"Sit down…they'll find your friend but you can't leave…not yet anyway. I feel I should introduce myself, I'm Gavin"_

_"Thanks for stopping…Gavin, I really needed the help"_

_Gail had to admit if it wasn't for Gavin she would still be wrestling the door and was really grateful for his help. In the distance the sound of emergency service vehicle's filled the area, the loud sirens soon broke through the silence as the red and blue flashing lights came into view. It was a welcome sight for Gail as help was finally arriving, countless numbers of patrol cars were in view with two fire engines and an ambulance following, the patrol cars skidded and came to a halt, pulling over to allow the fire engines and ambulance to get closer._

_The fire fighters got out of the engine and walked straight over to the patrol car to look at the damage, the first thing they would of course deal with was the over whelming stench of petrol that filled the air. Two paramedics got out of the ambulance and rushed over to Gail, Gavin stood back to give them some room, they knelt down in front of the open car door and opened up their bags to first treat the head wound._

_"PECK! What the hell happened?"_

_Oliver's voice cut through everyone else's as he came around to the side of the car where Gail was, his hands on his hips as Chris and Dov stood beside him, Gail really didn't have an answer, she took a minute and tried to rake her brain for what happened but the last thing Gail remembered was headlights coming towards her and then everything was a complete blank._

_"I don't know…the last thing I remember was headlights coming towards me and then everything's…a complete blank…but Oliver you have to find Holly…Holly was with me that much I can remember"_

_There was a sudden look of panic on Oliver's face as he registered the fact that one of their own might be missing or be up the road further hurt or unconscious, either way it was not a good scenario_

_"Diaz, Epstein get in your cars and go up and down the road with the search lights, I want Holly found and I want her found now" _

_Oliver ordered looking back at Chris and Dov who just nodded and got to it, Gail stood up as well a little bit more steadier this time._

_"I'm going with them"_

_Gail said stepping past the paramedics to which Oliver just shook his head and motioned for Gail to sit back down again._

_"Stay sitting, let the paramedics check you over, I don't want two people out there hurt"_

_Gail sighed; Oliver wasn't budging on this one. _

_Groggily Holly opened her eyes, her head felt like it weighed a ton, the room was dark and Holly wasn't able to see much, she tried to stand up but heard the clink of the chains, indeed she was chained to the wall._

_"Ah, the bitch is awake"_

_A red cigarette was the only light in the room, coming from the far corner, the dark figure got up and walked towards Holly, Holly strained her eyes, there was something about the voice that was recognizable and as the dark figure stepped up towards Holly, the events of the past few hours came back into her mind and Holly would never have guessed that it would have been him… _


	5. Chapter 5

_"Viktor? What on earth is going on? And why am I chained to the wall?"_

_Viktor laughed an evil laugh and threw his cigarette onto the floor and rubbed it out with his foot before returning Holly's glance._

_"Because you said no to me, no one rejects me, I always get what I want and what I want is you"_

_Holly frowned, none of this made sense and Viktor's answer didn't help either but Holly knew she was in trouble and what about Gail? Holly couldn't see much in-front of her but she knew Gail wasn't in the room._

_"Viktor if this is some kind of joke…"_

_"SHUT UP ALREADY!"_

_Viktor reached forward and slapped Holly hard across the face which made Holly yelp out in the pain._

_"Where is Gail? What have you done with her? If you touched one hair on her body…"_

_"SHUT UP WITH THE QUESTIONS ALREADY! You're not in control! I AM AND THAT MEANS I CALL THE SHOTS!"_

_"What do you want from me?"_

_Holly was afraid of what the answer might be, her eyes flicked around the dark room, there were no windows, no markings to tell her where she was, well not that she could see anyway, there was nothing._

_"Now that's a question I can answer! See Holly when you rejected me you broke my heart, I could care for you better than any other man could…or in your case…better than a woman could and you and me are going to create the perfect baby, just like me…it will be a little Viktor running around, blonde hair, blue eyes…"_

_The evil chuckle that came from Viktor was enough to make the hairs on the back of Holly's neck stand up in disgust, this couldn't be happening, this wasn't happening, it had to be a dream, any second now Holly's alarm would go off and she would wake up and be beside Gail in her happy place._

_"Viktor this is ludacris and they will find me…if you let me go now we can forget the whole thing ever happened and we'll go back to working together…just like how it used to b…"_

_Holly couldn't finish her sentence before she was dealt another hard slap across the other side of her face this time._

_"SHUT UP ALREADY! Talking isn't going to bring a baby along any faster now is it?"_

_"Alright Miss. Peck, your good to go but if you feel light headed at any time pop into the E.R and they'll treat you and please…take it easy"_

_The paramedic said to Gail as he was packing back up the contents of his medical bag. Thankfully, the wound on her head didn't need stitches, if it had gone any deeper it would have._

_"Yeah, thanks, so I'm good to go?"_

_Gail was worried less about herself and more about the whereabouts of Holly. The paramedic looked back to Gail and nodded before heading back to the ambulance. The fire crews had managed to get the patrol car the right way up and cleaned up the leaking petrol so there was no risk of a fire, while waiting for the tow truck to come Oliver was having a look through the patrol car to see if there was anything there that would lead to the whereabouts of Holly._

_Sliding her jacket over her shoulders, Gail adjusted it before looking into the distance, further down the road, two sets of headlights approached and as it got closer, Gail could see it was Chris and Dov back from looking up and down the road, Gail's heart started to beat a mile a minute hoping that Holly was in the back and okay._

_Moving past everyone and under the yellow crime scene tape that had been set up, Gail waited as the two patrol cars in-front came to a halt, both Chris and Dov got out and shook their heads to Gail and at that point Gail's heart dropped, if Holly wasn't down the road further then where the hell was she?_

_"HEY PECK! Over here"_

_Oliver called out. Gail turned around and walked back under the crime scene tape and over to the patrol car, where Oliver was and looked to where Oliver was pointing, Gail ducked inside and sighed, as time went on they found more and more evidence to suggest that something sinister had happened to Holly, the seat belt was cut, it wasn't just a tear, it was definitely a cut._

_"This is starting to look more and more deliberate, it's like they crashed into you just to get Holly"_

_Oliver was right, this was all about Holly and Gail was going to make damn sure that they brought Holly home and home safe._

_"Anything?"_

_Oliver said to Chris and Dov who were standing behind Gail, both of whom shook their heads. Gail looked back over to Gavin who was giving his statement to Traci, he saved Gail but Gail wished that instead it was Holly that was saved instead of herself._

_"Hey, we'll find your friend; I know you two were close"_

_Oliver said placing his hand on Gail's shoulder; Gail turned around and nodded, if only Oliver knew how close they actually were._

_"You were lucky Gail, if another car came at speed and didn't see you, we would have lost you as well"_

_Traci said coming over from interviewing Gavin but Gail wasn't giving up on Holly, she had to believe Holly was alive; it was the only thing keeping Gail going. Oliver stepped aside to let Traci see in the patrol car, or what was left of it._

_"Fire crews said the passenger's door was open when they found it and with the seat belt this was definitely deliberate"_

_"Alright, let's get this back to 15' and call everyone in, we have to spilt ourselves from here and the hospital but we are going to need all hands on deck"_

_Traci said as she clicked her pen off and looked at Gail, Chris, Dov and Oliver who all nodded knowing that this was going to be one very long night and between Holly's disappearance and Sam at the hospital 15 Division was going to be stretched pretty thin. _

_"I'll call Frank to call down to the morgue to let…oh what's his name know that he's gotta' step up encase we get any cases before we find Holly…what's his name Gail? The blondie who follows Holly around like a little lost puppy?"_

_Hearing her name, Gail was brought out of her trance and turned to face Oliver._

_"You mean Viktor? The assistant?"_

_Gail replied, not knowing that Viktor was the man behind this whole thing to start with._

_"Yeah, that's the one, you guy's head back to 15', I'll wait for the tow truck and call Frank"_

_Oliver replied, reaching into his jacket for his cell phone. Gail nodded and turned to walk away but Chris placed his hand on her shoulder, Gail turned around and couldn't help but return his warm smile._

_"Come on I'll give you a ride back"_

_"Come on stop fighting; don't make this harder for yourself"_

_The second male said to Holly as he dabbed the cloth in the whiskey and put it up to Holly's head, she wasn't having any of it though and kept moving her head from side to side, Viktor had, had enough and put out another cigarette on the floor and walked over to Holly and slapped the woman on the face from side to side a few times._

_"YOU STUPID BITCH! WE ARE TRYING TO HELP YOU! Erik give up! Go and print out the photos and send them to 15 Division like we discussed" _

_The second male who Holly found out was actually called Erik nodded and left the whiskey and the cloth and left through the same door that he entered, for a second Holly could see the outside world but that changed the second the door was shut._

_"You stupid bitch, we were trying to help you clean your wound, see I need you fit and healthy so I have a healthy baby, none of this miscarriage or stillborn shit"_

_Viktor closer to Holly and unzipped the zipper in his jeans and reached in and brought out the one thing that Holly had been dreading._

_"Now suck on it…"_

_Viktor murmured, placing both of his hands on the back of Gail's head._

_"Cup of coffee or something?"_

_Chris said to Gail as they entered 15 Division, Gail just shook her head and walked through into the squad room, she didn't want anything, her mind set was focused on one thing and one thing only and that was bringing Holly back alive._

_"Hey Gail, there's an envelope at reception for you, some guy just got paid ten dollars to bring it in"_

_Gail turned around to face Dov who had come in the front entrance and nodded and made her way through the mass of desks out to reception, the curiosity had even gotten the better of Chris and Dov who followed close behind._

_"Here you go Peck, just came in for you"_

_The receptionist was of course unaware of what was going on and Holly's disappearance, Gail forced a smile and looked down at the front of the envelope all it had on it was "PRIVATE AND CONFIDENTAL, GAIL PECK, 15 DIVISION" Gail carefully broke the seal and opened it, she brought out what was inside and could only sigh at the content but wasn't quick enough to hide it._

_"What? What is it?"_

_Chris said with a frown, he moved behind Gail to get a glance and was shocked himself, Dov had done the same and the two men stood there with their mouths open at the photos of Gail and Holly in a passionate embrace in the parking lot, as they were looking at the photos, their jaws on the floor, a note fell out of the envelope and hit the floor._

_Dov knelt down and picked it up, Chris and Gail turned around to face Dov._

_"What does it say?"_

_Chris asked with his jaw still on the floor._

_"Toronto Harbour, 2:30 PM tomorrow come alone or Holly dies…"_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Gail, we have to show this to Traci…or Frank…or someone"_

_Chris said, his eyes were still firmly glued to the photos. Gail knew Chris was right; this was vital evidence to the case and confirmed their worst suspicions that Holly was abducted from the crash site but on the other hand did Gail want everyone knowing the development in her relationship with Holly? Although, with Chris and Dov seeing the photos Gail really didn't have a choice._

_"Yeah, I know"_

_Was all Gail could muster. Traci walked into the squad room and paused seeing the looks on the faces of Gail, Chris and Dov, Traci didn't even need to ask if it was related to the case, just by the looks Traci could tell it was._

_"What do you three know that I don't?"_

_Chris reached around Gail and took the photos out of her hand and held them out for Traci to take, Dov as well held out the note that accompanied them. Traci stepped forward and first took the photos and flicked through them, she was just as shocked as Chris was, if not more, she then put the photos down on the nearby desk and took the note from Dov and read it._

_"Toronto Harbour, 2:30 PM tomorrow come alone or Holly dies…"_

_Traci repeated the note word for word. It added another element to the case, they were now dealing with an abduction of one of their own and with what was going on at the hospital it was only going to stretch 15 Division to its limits._

_ "Some guy was paid ten dollars to drop it off"_

_Chris added._

_"I have to take this to Frank. Chris, Dov pick your jaws up off the ground and find the guy who was paid to drop this off and see if he'll do a sketch of the guy that paid him, and you Gail follow me to Frank's office"_

_Gail let out a heavy sigh and nodded; Chris and Dov got the hint and disappeared out to reception. Traci led the way and moved through the mass of desks to Frank's office, she knocked and waited to be called in, a few seconds later Frank's voice broke the silence between Traci and Gail._

_"COME IN"_

_Traci opened the door and held it open for Gail, Traci then came in behind Gail and shut the door and sunk down into the chair with a heavy sigh while Gail remained standing unsure of what was about to happen._

_"You know I've just rung Viktor for what feels like the millionth time and he's still not picking up, I have a bad feeling about this so I want you Traci to send a unit around to his home, the last thing I need is two of our own missing. Anyway, how's the investigation going?"_

_Frank said leaning back into his chair and looking between Traci and Gail, he could tell by just the look on their faces that something had gone wrong._

_"Well, when Gail, Chris and Dov returned from the scene there had been an envelope left at reception, someone had paid a guy ten dollars to drop it off, it contained these"_

_Traci said sliding the photos across the table to Frank._

_"And this"_

_Traci then slid the note across to Frank. Frank picked up the photos and flicked through every single one; a heavy sigh left his mouth before his eyes turned to the note, he didn't read it out loud but carefully studied it before looking straight up at Gail._

_"Look Peck…who your sleeping with is none of my concern, as long as it doesn't impact your work and you leave it out of the work space then I don't need to know about it and this is one of those times, but I want you to know that your personal life is your personal life and if anyone judges you for it then I want to know about it. Understood?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Good, now that's out of the way we need to deal with this in a professional fashion, this is obviously about love, they saw you and Holly together and decided that they wanted Holly for themselves and I want the investigation to focus on that"_

_Frank said glancing over to Traci._

_"I want you to look into any reports that Holly filed any reports about any harassment in the work place, we have to consider every option here and I want a full tomorrow morning as we are going to figure out how we are going to do this meet at 2:30. I want regular updates on the hour, every hour and if I'm not here, try my cell phone because I'll be at the hospital. Understood?"_

_Gail and Traci both nodded, Traci rose from the chair as Gail opened the door and held it open for Traci before stepping out behind Traci and shutting the door. The meeting with Frank went better than expected, that was the first hurdle to get over now hopefully Gail could get her head in the game and focus solely on finding Holly._

_"Look for the record Gail…I've seen the way you two look at each other…I've also seen you when you were with Chris and Nick as well and it wasn't like that…I can see that Holly truly makes you happy and that is good enough for me"_

_Traci said turning to face Gail. She would never have picked in a million years that Gail would turn and bat for the other team but it was nice to see Gail happy for once and when Holly was around Gail relaxed and that was something that everyone needed._

_"Thanks"_

_Gail smiled back and looked up as Chris and Dov came back into the squad room._

_"Anything?"_

_Traci asked. Chris and Dov looked at each other and both nodded before looking back at Traci._

_"The guy is prepared to do a sketch and is in the interview room waiting for the sketch artist, sketch artist should be here in about a half hour"_

_Traci and Gail both nodded, at least it was something to go on and something was better than nothing at this point._

_"Okay, Dov you stay with the guy and get him anything he needs, this is our best lead yet. Chris and Gail I want you to head over to Viktor's home and see if you can find out where he is, I want updates in an hour"_

_Gail, Chris and Dov nodded. Dov went back into the interview room and Chris and Gail headed out to the parking lot._

_"So, does this mean you're batting for the other team now? Because I mean…its cool and all I'm just wondering"_

_Chris nervously asked as his eyes glanced over at Gail, Gail just shot Chris a deadly look as an answer and Chris knew not to push the point._

_"Not now Chris"_

_"Now, that's a good little slut drink it all…drink it all up"_

_Holly gagged and coughed as the semen entered her mouth, Viktor kept holding her head in place forcing Holly to swallow it all._

_"Now, that's a good little slut, you're a natural Holly"_

_Viktor removed his penis from Holly's mouth and put it back in his boxers and adjusted his jeans just as the door opened, Erik came back into the dark room and shut the door quickly behind him, even in the small amount of time that the door was open Holly wasn't able to see much as it was still dark outside._

_"It's done"_

_Erik said as he leaned against the wall, the look in his face wasn't like Viktor's instead it was filled with disgust, almost as if he didn't want to be here, doing this or to have any part in it, if Holly was going to win anyone around it was going to Erik and definitely not Viktor._

_"Good, now watch this little slut while I go and get us some food"_

_Viktor looked down to Holly with a smirk before turning around and promptly leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Erik never said a word, he just stood there, leaning against the wall and looking down at the ground, Holly didn't know how long Viktor would be gone for and knew if she was going to win over Erik it was going to be now._

_"Erik…right? Listen, if you let me go we can just forget this whole thing happened in the first place, I won't say a word…not to anyone"_

_Erik looked up at Holly and let a heavy sigh escape his mouth, he came over and sat down in-front of Holly and studied the woman for a moment before replying back._

_"I can't let you go…believe me I want too, every sensible part of my brain is telling me to let you go but I can't betray my brother like that, he'd…he'd kill me literally…"_

_"I can get you some protection, I have a friend…Gail, she's a police officer, she can help you Erik but firstly you need to let me go because they will find me and when they do they will storm this place and you'll be put away for life…do you really want that Erik? To go down for your brother's crime?"_

_Holly looked up at Erik; he seemed to be considering his options before he replied back to Holly, it was hope and hopefully Holly could win him around._

_"Okay…but you have to get me away from Viktor? I'm counting on you for that protection…"_

_Chris pulled the patrol car into a park outside Viktor's home, the ride to the address had been silent, Chris had a million and one questions that he wanted answered by Gail but he also didn't want to get his head chewed off either, it was almost like being caught between a rock and a hard place._

_"This is it, 12A Vermont Ave"_

_Chris said as he got out of the patrol car, Gail followed and Chris locked it before walking up the path to the front door, it appeared just like any other house on the avenue and nothing seemed to be a miss._

_"Knowing Viktor he's got a woman and his phone is off"_

_Chris chuckled and stepped up the front steps and knocked loudly on the door just encase Viktor was asleep._

_"VIKTOR…IT'S CHRIS AND GAIL OPEN UP…"_

_Gail moved off to the side and looked through the window, everything inside appeared to be fine till Gail's eyes moved to what was laying smack bang in front of the door. Chris frowned when there was no answer and turned the handle of the door._

_"CHRIS NO! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR"_

_Gail screamed and tackled Chris to the ground as one loud gunshot rippled through the quiet neighborhood._


	7. Chapter 7 (Part A)

_"Are you okay?"_

_Gail asked looking down to Chris, her breathing still heavy and ragged from tackling Chris to the ground._

_"Yeah…yeah I'm good, you?"_

_Chris said looking up at Gail, Gail nodded and rolled off Chris and sat up looking straight at the door that had a large hole right in the center and laying on the step in-front of the door was the bits of broken wood from the door that had broken off._

_"What the hell happened?"_

_Chris asked as he got to his feet and offered a hand to help Gail up, Gail gladly took it and brushed down her trousers before looking back at Chris._

_"There was a firearm…looked like a shot gun aimed straight at the door and tied to the door so when it opened whoever was standing there…got a welcoming present of a gunshot wound"_

_Gail said walking back over to the door and took a quick glance inside before looking back to Chris._

_"Radio for one of the D's to join us; Viktor was obviously expecting some unwanted vistors…"_

_Chris nodded and radioed for another detective. Gail carefully stepped inside and stepped past the shot gun, she reached down and got her flashlight and switched it on to shine some light on the situation, from first looks everything appeared normal apart from the shotgun of course. She moved into the bedroom and that's when things really became clear, shining the flashlight around Gail could see the room was filled with photos of Holly, some at work, some at home and some of Holly out of work just relaxing with friends all were taken from a distance but the walls were covered with them, it appeared to be months and months of stalking._

_"The son of a bitch…"_

_Gail very rarely swore but this brought out the fighter in Gail, the person Gail loved and cared for was being stalked, it was Viktor this whole time, one of their own had taken one of their own, this just wasn't a normal snatch and grab, this was an elaborate plan._

_"GAIL…WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_Chris called out from the doorway of the house._

_"IN THE BEDROOM…YOU'RE GOING TO WANT TO SEE THIS CHRIS…"_

_Chris made his way through the house and walked into the bedroom, he too grabbed his flashlight and shone it around the walls only to see what Gail saw, the collection of photos of Holly._

_"I guess the visitors Viktor was expecting were us…"_

_"I'm gonna' kill him"_

_Gail turned off her flashlight and turned to face Chris. She was more determined than ever now to bring Holly home safe but her mind could only wander as to what Viktor's plan for Holly was and Gail wasn't even sure she wanted to know._

_"What on earth happened here?"_

_Chris and Gail could hear Traci's voice coming from the doorway of the house, Gail and Chris turned around and came out of the bedroom and looked to the doorway where Traci was standing looking and trying to make sense of the shotgun._

_"You're going to want to see this Traci"_

_Chris said to Traci motioning for them to go back in the bedroom, Traci stepped past the shotgun and followed Gail and Chris back to the bedroom._

_"I'm not even going to comment on that shotgun but Oliver hasn't long arrived back at the station from the crime scene and we were just going over a few reports when your call came through for a D, turns out a month ago Holly filed a report of sexual harassment against…"_

_"Viktor we know"_

_Gail cut Traci off already knowing what the woman was going to say._

_"Okay apart from the shotgun greeting you at the door what gave it away?"_

_"This"_

_Gail turned her flashlight back on and shone it around the walls of the bedroom as did Chris so Traci could see the mass of photos that Viktor had built over God only knows how long._

_"You have got to be kidding me, this is more elaborate then we first thought"_

_Traci said in shock at the collection of photos, this added another element to the case, they were looking for one of their own and with this collection of photos it was clear the amount of planning that had gone into this which was going to make it all that much harder to find Holly but 15 Division always loved a challenge._

_"What was the conclusion of the report?"_

_Gail asked which broke through the silence that had filled the house._

_"It was still on going, they had a lack of evidence to reprimand Viktor"_

_"You HAVE got to be kidding me! LOOK here is the evidence, the son of a bitch is CRAZY"_

_Gail clicked her flashlight off and moved out of the bedroom and out of the house, she sat down on the step and put her head in her hands, she wasn't thinking straight and was snapping at the people that were working to find Holly but at this point it seemed so stupid that this wasn't dealt with a month ago and maybe if it was Holly and Gail would still be in their happy place._

_"I'll go and see Gail…"_

_Chris said switching his flashlight off, Traci shook her head and placed her hand on Chris's arm._

_"I'll go; this is a time for women to talk"_

_Traci said moving out of the bedroom and out of the house to talk to Gail._

_"I'll make sure you're protected from this Erik, I can ensure it but I need to talk to Gail first"_

_Holly said looking directly at Erik, even in the dark room Holly could see Erik was still in two minds about the whole thing but Holly hoped that before it was too late she would be able to win him around._

_"I don't have the key to uncuff you, Viktor carries that and there is only one"_

_Erik finally spoke. Holly nodded, it was a minor setback but Holly could still work with it and hopefully be able to hear Gail's voice, it would give her the strength to get throw what was about to happen._

_"Okay…that's fine…why don't you put the phone to my ear? I'll tell you Gail's number but…if you want to get out of this in one piece I suggest you let me phone Gail; otherwise all of 15 Division is going to be hunting you and it's not going to end well"_

_Erik paused for a moment before reaching into his pocket of his jeans and brought out his cell phone and paused for another moment before looking back at Gail._

_"We don't have long before Viktor will come back, you have to tell your friend not to go to the meet tomorrow…it's a death trap and she won't leave alive, the best bet to get you out of here is for them to come here"_

_"Where's here?"_

_"Sewells Road, just by the Rouge River, now what's the number?"_

_"Hey…"_

_Traci said sitting down beside Gail, she placed a hand on Gail's back and rubbed it soothingly, she could understand what Gail was going through, when Jerry was killed Traci played the blame game but it got her nowhere and that's what Gail needs to realize._

_"Listen Gail…I know what you're going through…I played the blame game after Jerry was killed and it got me nowhere, and playing it with Holly is not going to get you anywhere, you still have a chance to find Holly alive and we will but we need to work together, yes I agree they should have looked deeper at Viktor but at least now we have a lead, we just need to find where Viktor is keeping Holly, we can do this but I need your head in the game yeah?"_

_Gail looked up at Traci and nodded. She was right even though it hurt Gail to admit that, she had to focus, she had to get her head back in the game, if not for herself but for Holly._

_"Yeah I know…we need to find Holly alive, I can't lose her Traci I just can't"_

_Gail's cell phone began to vibrate around in her jacket, she reached into her jacket and pulled it out and took a look at who was calling with a frown._

_"Who is it?"_

_"Unknown number…"_

_"Put it on speaker"_

_Gail nodded and pushed the speaker button and looked at Traci as she spoke._

_"Hello?"_

_"Gail…thank God you picked up, it's so good to hear your voice"_

_Instantly Gail knew it was Holly, a sigh of relief came over Gail as she knew Holly was still alive and just to hear that voice again gave Gail the determination to finish this thing and lock Viktor up where he belongs._

_"Holly? Wh…Where are you? I'll have…everyone there you just tell me where you are and I promise Viktor wont lay another finger on you"_

_"Listen, I don't have a lot of time Gail, Viktor will be back any minute. Don't go to the meet tomorrow…it's a death trap and you won't leave there alive"_

_"Okay…where are you? Do you know where you are?"_

_"Yeah Sewells Road, just by the Rouge River, Erik…Viktor's brother is helping me, Gail you have to promise me that you'll help Erik, I told him you would"_

_"If he helped in abducting you then you can forget it, I'm bringing Viktor down and if that means taking Erik down first then so be it"_

_"Gail…you have to promise me you'll help Erik, if it wasn't for Erik I wouldn't be able to phone you"_

_Gail let out a heavy sigh and looked straight at Traci, Traci thought for a moment and nodded to Gail that they could indeed help Erik which would be a relief and weight off Holly's shoulders._

_"Yeah, okay…fine I promise"_

_"Good thank you…I…I love you Gail, never forget that"_

_"I…I love you too but Holly we are going to get you out of there I promise you"_

_The door of the dark room flung open and Viktor walked back into the room carrying two boxes obviously of groceries that he'd picked up though his eyes instantly fell on Holly and Erik who was holding the phone to her ear. Rage filled Viktor's face; he slammed shut the door behind him and put the boxes down and shook his head as he stepped forward and reached into his jacket._

_"YOU FUCKING SLUT! AND YOU…HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS"_

_"It's over Viktor, the police are on their way and your hair brain scheme is about to come to an end and guess what…the police are going to help me because I'm not sick and twisted like you are"_

_Erik said finally standing up to his older brother, it had been the first time in a long time that Erik had the courage to stand up to his older brother._

_"HOLLY…Holly…Holly…"_

_Gail said in a panicked tone, Traci had already jotted down the address and had her cell phone out and was dialling a number._

_"Gail I love you, I want you to know that and regardless of what happens I'll always love you, I always have"_

_"Oh is that so dear brother? I had a feeling something like this would happen"_

_Viktor pulled a hand gun out of his pocket and didn't even flinch as he fired three shots at Erik hitting him in the chest, sending him to the ground making him drop the cell phone._

_"HOLLY…"_

_Gail screamed down into the cell phone and stood up; her heart was racing and hoped like hell that Holly was okay and not the victim of those gun shots._

_"Now, you little bitch you're going to pay for what you've done and your friends are going to hear it, it seems we have to bring our plans forward a little bit and that's fine with me"_

_Viktor chuckled and slid the handgun back into his pocket of his jacket and unzipped the zipper in his jeans and unbuckled his belt, pushing his pants and boxers down, he stepped out of his shoes and out of his pants looking down at Holly with an evil smirk._

_"And your little friends are going to hear every second of it…"_

_Viktor knelt down and grabbed the struggling Holly and pushed his weight down onto her which was too much for Holly to fight against though it didn't stop the woman trying. He unbuckled Holly's belt and pushed it down and pulled her jeans off and chucked them to the other side of the room quickly followed by Holly's panties._

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!"_

_Holly screamed out._

_"We…we…we have to do something Traci…we have to do something"_

_Gail stuttered but was relieved to hear Holly's phone. Traci ended the phone call she made and nodded to Gail as she put the cell phone back into her pocket._

_"We have an armed response team heading to the location now, everyone else is going to meet us there I've just cleared it with Frank. DIAZ LETS GO"_

_Hearing the urgency in Traci's voice Chris ran out of the bedroom and out of the house to where Gail and Traci were._

_"We're heading to this location, Gail will take the patrol car and I'll follow from behind, stay here and secure the scene._

_Traci said before running over to where her vehicle was parked and got in. Gail and Chris looked at each other and nodded before Chris chucked the keys for the patrol car over to Gail. Gail ran over to where the patrol car was parked, unlocked it and got in. She decided to keep the call running; she needed to hear Holly's voice regardless of how painful it would be._

_Gail put the cell phone down on the passenger's seat and reached up to start the lights and siren before pulling out onto the road quickly followed by Traci._

_"Now relax you little slut and enjoy it like I know you will"_

_Viktor pressed down on Holly to control the woman before forcefully spreading her legs and sliding his penis inside of her, groaning at the pleasure he felt before starting to move back and forth, sliding his penis in and out building momentum as Holly screamed out in pain and disgust._

_Gail sped in and out of traffic driving to the location, tears streamed down her face as she listened to the rape of her lover…. _


	8. Chapter 7 (Part B)

_Gail sped through the traffic and headed to Sewells Road followed close behind by Traci, Gail had to block out Viktor's moans of pleasure coming from the cell phone and focus on the job ahead. Turning into Sewells Road Gail slowed right down and looked from left to right looking for any sign or indication of a house or a hut of some sort, coming from the other direction Gail could see red and blue flashing lights slowing down doing the same thing that Gail was doing._

_"Gail radio though the second you see something"_

_Oliver's voice came over the radio. Gail nodded and reached forward and grabbed the radio._

_"Yeah, will do, you too"_

_Gail said fighting back what tears she could to try and stay for Holly's sake._

_"Gail, Traci make your way down Sewells Road just before the bridge on your side, we've found something"_

_Gail sped up as did Traci on hearing Oliver's voice coming over the radio, Gail turned the corner and saw the mass of red and blue flashing lights, Gail pulled the patrol car off the road and turned the siren off before getting out, Traci done the same and soon joined Gail beside Oliver and Dov._

_"What is it?"_

_Gail asked. Oliver turned around and pointed to a black jeep that was parked behind his patrol car and shone his flashlight down on the ground where there were obvious foot tracks leading into the thick bush._

_"Right, the armed response will lead the way in followed by the rest of us, stay close and identify your targets before you shoot, we need Holly out of there alive"_

_Everyone nodded and drew their weapons, the armed response team lead the way first through the thick bush following the foot tracks, Gail lead the charge of the other officers right behind the armed response team. The officers shone their flashlights around looking for any indication of where Holly might be. Not that far into the bush the armed response team stumbled across a well hidden and secluded old concrete shed, it had branches around it to disguise it and leaves chucked on top of it but what caught the attention of the armed response team was the solid wooden door that could be seen through the branches._

_"We've got something"_

_One member of the armed response team said into his radio, he motioned for the rest of the team to spread out and secure the area and make sure there wasn't a back exit where whoever was inside could get out from._

_"How do you want to play this?"_

_The member of the armed response team asked, turning to face Traci who was right behind Gail._

_"You lead your team in first, we'll come out straight behind you, I want everyone out of there alive, don't shoot unless you have too, our main priority is getting Holly out in one piece"_

_The member nodded and motioned for one of the team standing behind him to go to the door who had the large, thick steel pole to break down the door with. The rest of the team that was at the front moved beside the door and looked back at the member for further instructions._

_"On three, one…two…three…GO…GO…GO" _

_The team broke down the door with the pole with ease and entered the shed, after the armed response team was inside Gail followed closely behind then the others came through behind Gail._

_"GET DOWN! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!"_

_The armed response team yelled and moved to surround Viktor; Viktor turned around and instantly removed himself from Holly and stood up reaching into his jacket._

_"He's got…he's got a gun…"_

_Holly stammered, as Viktor removed his hand from his jacket the armed response team opened fire and put two bullets into his leg to get him down on the ground, Viktor fell to the ground with a loud groan, the team quickly moved in and got the gun from his grip and cuffed Viktor, Oliver moved over to check on Erik as Gail holstered her weapon and moved past everyone and knelt down beside Holly and pulled the half-naked and sobbing woman into a tight hug._

_"It's okay I'm here…it's okay it's all over now…it's all over"_

_Gail sat down beside Holly and wasn't letting go of the woman for nothing, Gail and Holly both sobbed into each other's arms._

_"I need an ambulance to Sewells Road immediately"_

_Oliver said into his radio from standing up from Erik, Holly looked up at Oliver but Oliver shook his head, it was too late Erik was dead._

_"We're going to get you out of the chains Holly, it won't be a moment" _

_Oliver nodded to the armed response team to pull Viktor up to his feet and push him against the wall to be searched for the key, Oliver reached into Viktor's jacket pocket and pulled out a set of keys and chucked them to Gail to try on the locks._

_"You'll be having my baby! You will have a constant reminder of our time together Holly just you wait"_

_Viktor said with an evil chuckle, Gail spun around and stood up but was stopped by Traci, Gail however was fuming and wanted to knock Viktor down for size for what happened to Holly but that would only give Viktor ammo and Traci didn't want that._

_"HEY! Hey…he'll get what's coming to him, Holly needs you right now…"_

_Traci said placing a hand on Gail's shoulder, Gail let out a heavy sigh and sat back down next to Holly and started working on the different keys to see which one would fit the locks, Gail knew deep down that Traci was right but it was hard to contain any anger under these circumstances._

_"Get him out of my sight before I do something I won't regret"_

_Gail said through clenched teeth. Traci nodded to the armed response team which dragged Viktor out of the shed. Gail found the right key and managed to unlock the chains and free Holly who just threw her arms firmly around Gail and held the woman close._

_"I'm here…I'm here baby its okay…it's all over now"_

_"An ambulance is on it's way, we'll give you two some time…"_

_Oliver said before he left the shed with Traci thinking it was best that Gail and Holly had a moment together where they were just alone and could be with each other in this crucial time of need._

_"God, I've been so worried about you"_

_Gail said pulling Holly into a deep and passionate embrace which Holly gladly returned, it was like heaven being able to feel Gail's lips on hers once again, she never thought she would ever see Gail again so this to Holly was paradise._

_"What about wanting to stay in your happy place?"_

_Holly said with a chuckle._

_"Screw my happy place, my happy place is with you, I love you Holly and this has shown me how precious life is and…I don't want to lose you ever again, I've always loved you and I want the whole world to know it"_

_Holly could only smile as she pulled Gail into another embrace._

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading this story, I do not in any way condone rape and Viktor will certainly get the justice he deserves. I'm always on the look out for writing prompts for new fan fiction and I'm more than happy to do requests so feel free to email me: holdenblood at aol dot com.  
**


End file.
